User blog:TheDoctorTenGrinch/Undertaker vs The Crow Epic Rap Battles of Grinch 14 for Wrestlemania 34
DEAD MAN WALKING Keep Rollin Rollin Rollin Yuck. Limp Biskit and Kid Rock suck. WELCOME. To celebrate Wrestlemania coming up in a few days I have yet another battle! While we wonder and hope the Undertaker answers John Cena this Sunday... Enjoy this battle! I need suggestions too please comment some Also I finished formatting this at 5 am. I do hope I get some sleep EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GRINCH UNDERTAKER versus! THEEEE CROWWWW =The Crow= Here I go facing this wack mortician Who looks way more like a magician With the purple gloves and coat hiding your body fat You make the undead look more like the Cat in the Hat! You always bring lightning but it can't rain all the time I come alive from a bird to fight you and your crime From burying people alive to crucifixion I see through all your fake wrestling fiction! I thought that I could never feel more pain But look at what you did to your brother Kane! No tag teams can ever fix the damage you've inflicted And no painkillers can fix your hip! You're addicted! Morphine is bad for you Mean Mark, Is that gasoline I smell? It's time for a spark. It's time to make death finally claim us! I just need to make this bitch famous! =Undertaker = Buckle up Eric, you've done it now. Be very afraid, you're dead anyhow. I'm a Deadman full of mystery, One blow to that crow and you're history. At the Mic I speak better than Coolio. I cripple more people than polio. There Ain't No Grave that can hold me down And I will not be losing to this gothic clown. It is Hell getting to Heaven, you won't survive. You will only be ashes as soon as I arrive! I'll chokeslam you through your window glass. You cannot defeat the American Badass! I'll Roll through your offense, nothing but other's pain... Tonight you will learn that I will always reign! The Phenom will take apart every stitch... You are only fighting because of your bitch. =The Crow= On Devil's Night there will be no forgiveness Tonight your whole universe will have a murder to witness! You will feel Shelly's 30 hours of pain Undertaker! No Tombstone can ever match the pain of losing her! I've learned nothing is trivial, suddenly I hear a tapping. Jesus Christ, it's the sounds of an old man rapping! When you face me, I'm the one standing tall. Take your shot, victims aren't we all? =Undertaker = How pitiful to hear this from a dead musician. A man from Detroit, oh how I feel for your position. You cannot kill that which is already dead! I'd expect better from the birdbrains in your head. You and I will head to a place worse than Hell. You'll fall faster than Mankind off Hell in a Cell! It is time I make you once again part of the deceased. You'll eat a bullet harder than Brandon Lee.. REST IN PEACE. =who won? I'm tired oh my godddd= Who won? Undertaker The Crow Category:Blog posts